Gives You Hell
by purplefeather21
Summary: In one point in her life, Ken Kennedy mattered. Now, she realized she didn't need a man to be happy. She was fine on her own. Eve/Kennedy oneshot.


**A/N: Okay, well the paring of Ken Kennedy/Eve Torres is pretty new. Eve is getting more high up on my list. Takes place on the night Ken Kennedy return. I did not use the full lyrics, as not every part fit. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE, it's Superstars, or The All-American Rejects song.**

* * *

Eve Torres was used to having haters. In fact, she had always had haters. Though that didn't stop her from doing her best. Maybe it was crazy, but having someone tell her she couldn't do something made her want to do it even more.

Unlike the rest of her co-workers, Eve was one of the most brightest people. And not like Mickie James's enthusiasm, because hers was real. She was a morning person whereas pretty much everyone she knew wasn't.

**I wake up every evening**

**With a big smile on my face**

**And it never feels out of place **

**And you're still probably working**

**At a 9 to 5 pace**

**I wonder how bad that tastes**

Then, 11 months ago, her life changed. Though not for the worse. Oh no, her life became better. And she was happy.

_(Flashback)_

"_Eve, hey!" Ken Kennedy smiled as saw the Diva Search winner._

"_Ken, hi. How are you?" she asked, as she hugged Smackdown's resident loudmouth._

"_Good, thanks. You?" he asked._

"_I'm great." she smiled._

"_Listen, I was wondering if you'd want to go out and have dinner sometime?" he asked. "Like a date." he explained._

"_I'd love to."_

_(End of flashback)_

And because he was Ken Kennedy, not someone like Randy Orton, her friends didn't warn her about going out with him.

_(Flashback)_

"_Eve, that's great news!" Maria giggled._

"_He seems like a great guy." Brie Bella added._

"_I'm sure you'll be a great couple." her twin, Nikki, said._

_(__End of flashback)_

And for a while it seemed as thought there was no reason to doubt otherwise. They were the happy couple. They seemed perfect for each other. They never fought, they never argued, and they were always happy. Until he cheated on her with Michelle McCool.

**When you see my face**

**I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell**

**When you walk my way, I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell**

_(Flashback)_

"_Eve, hold up!" Ken shouted at the brunette running away from him._

_She turned around. Her look was menacing. "Why? So you can come up with an excuse as to why I saw you kissing her?"_

"_Baby, I--"_

"_Don't you "Baby" me." Eve hissed, tears spilling down her face._

"_I didn't….it was an accident!" he protested._

"_Accident?" she shrieked. "An accident would bumping into her. Kissing her is not an accident!"_

"_Baby, I'm sorry." he said quietly._

"_Well, thanks, but no thanks. I don't need an apology. I don't need you in my life either if you're going to cheat on me." _

"_Eve, what are you saying?"_

"_I'm saying we're over." she said, before walking away._

_(End of flashback)_

Finally, Smackdown had started. In about 20 minutes, she'd be starting to interview the superstars, such as Triple H or the new WWE Champion, Edge.

"Eve, thank God I found you!" Maria let a sigh of relief. But the Diva Search winner didn't appear to notice her. Well, wasn't she nice.

"Eve, I'm talking to you." she said, and turned the Diva's body to face her. Oh, no wonder she didn't appear to be listening to her. Eve was listening to her iPod.

"Ria, sorry, I didn't hear you. What did you say?" she asked the redhead.

"I….have you heard any news about tonight's Smackdown?" she finally asked.

"Just the same from every week. Why?"

Maria sighed. "Ken's back."

**Truth be told I miss you**

**Truth be told I'm lying**

Back at in the men's locker room….

"Kennedy, it's great to have you back." Triple H greeted the returning Superstar.

"Yeah, welcome back." Brian Kendrick piped up.

And before he could say something in return, the door was kicked open. And in came Eve Torres carrying a cup of water.

"Eve, listen, can we talk?" Ken asked.

"Sure." the Diva gave him a smile.

Wow, he never expected it to be that easy. He'd expected her to be hurt and refuse to talk to him.

"How are you?" he asked.

"Good. Listen, are you hot?" she asked.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"Temperature wise." she laughed.

"Well, I no--" he began, but instead, the Diva threw her hot drink on him.

"Well, now you are." she smirked as she began to walk away. "Oh, and Ken? Welcome back."

**When you see my face**

**I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell**

**When you walk my way**

**I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell**

XXXX

"Hi guys." Eve smiled into the camera. "I'm sure you're all excited about John Cena's win in the Royal Rumble--"

Michelle McCool was then shown on the camera, next to the brunette.

"Hi. Eve. I'm a bit surprised to see you here. After the beating I gave you last week, I didn't think you'd show up tonight." Michelle smirked.

"Well, you know, I'm not as weak as you are." she replied.

"Really? Then why were you curled up like a little beaten up animal last week?" Michelle taunted.

_Slapped. _That is what Michelle McCool got from Eve before the interviewere walked away. Why? Because she wasn't about to get humiliated in front of national television. Nor was she about to fight the All-American Diva. She wasn't worth it. Neither was Ken Kennedy. Even though there had been a point in time where she thought he did, but not anymore. The only one that mattered was her. She was the one that was important, not them. She didn't need them in her life. She was fine on her own.

**When you see my face**

**I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell**

**When you walk my way**

**I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell**


End file.
